Seduction of the Bacchae
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Three takes on the bacchae episode. Three endings. One you won't like, one you will like and one that's expected. Includes the thoughts of Gavrielle, Xena Joxer, Bacchus and Morpheus.
1. The Rejection

_**I don't own Xena Warrior Princess, but GODDESS, watching Gabrielle through the years... Yum.**_

_**Alright, so this is what I came up with after watching "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". It has three different endings, naturally. I couldn't figure out which ending I wanted so I decided that I'd post all three and you guys can just read them all. Check it out for me, would you?**_

_**I changed some quotes so as not to draw attention from copyright hawks. Also, I changed how Xena was turned into a Bacchae. ;) ;)**_

* * *

Chapter One: The Rejection

Gabrielle sighed in relief they finally arrived to their destination. "This is it, here?" she inquired.

"Yes. Lionus?" Orpheus called, receiving no answer. "He must be in the back room."

Xena moved to the back room and pulled aside the curtains. Gabrielle cringed at the body hanging from the ceiling and turned away for a moment. _**Bacchae.**_ She thought.

"The Bacchae must have done this." Someone echoed her thoughts.

"Joxer," Xena called. "Stay with Orpheus and if the Bacchae return, don't let them take him. He's male, they'll eat him, whether he has a body or not."

"Xena, I'm coming with you." The blonde called, following after her darker companion.

"No Gabrielle, stay here. Protect Orpheus. If we lose him, we don't stand a chance."

Gabrielle looked to Xena and nodded, realizing that Joxer was a poor guard to keep Orpheus safe. **_But what if I can't keep off the Bacchae either?_** She wondered before shaking her head and watching Xena move on. **_No! I can't think like that. I can't get myself down yet._**

Letting Joxer talk it out with Orpheus, Gabrielle moved to the balcony to watch the festival unfold below and keep a watchful eye for danger. **_I wonder what Xena's up to right now. _**The blonde mused. **_She's probably already even gotten the trail of those Bacchae, stalking them right now. Her boots just barely rustling against the ground, her leather not even swishing as she moved, her blue eyes trained on the trail as she strained her ears for any sound that could lead her to the Bacchae. Her tanned, flawless, muscular body coiled for any attack that-. _**A scream broke Gabrielle from her reverie and she glanced down to find two women, one in a mask, leading another woman into a nearby area filled with people and flickering candlelight. Wanting to make certain that everything was under control, Gabrielle headed back inside. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She told the two men (or rather the man and the head) as she headed outside and into the area she had seen the two women taking the third.

Candlelight flickered, a diva's voice gave a nice tune as the dancing bodies swayed, thrashed, gyrated and bounced around her. The rhythm was almost hypnotic, but Gabrielle remained focus as she looked around. She found the two black-clad women from before, but there was no sign of the third woman they had been ushering into this place.

As the music began thumping louder and the kazoo was played at a higher pitch, the two females began swaying and dancing against Gabrielle as they circled her, blocking off her every exit of escape; whenever she turned about, one of them was behind her. The music was beginning to get louder, not ringing in her ears, but definitely clouding all sound aside from her own breathing. The heat from the surrounding bodies was making her vision hazy and her senses slowed. The blonde began moving to the beat, letting herself go as she felt her inhibitions leaving. Everything was hazed over and she seemed to be in a trance. She noticed the two women moving closer to her and felt that something was off, but she couldn't place her finger on it, so clouded was her mind with the fog from the sensuality of it all.

**_I wonder how Xena would be like, dancing with me this way. _**The bard wondered before shaking her head slightly to try and clear it of such thoughts. **_What is wrong with me? I've been thinking like this for days. I must be getting too little sleep with how often we're attacked._**

The foggy haze continued to settle over her and, pretty soon, Gabrielle felt almost as if the two women were holding her up to keep her dancing. They moved closer and closer and one of them seemed to caress her neck with her lips. Gabrielle sighed in rapture at the kiss to her throat, her body setting aflame at the feel of it.

**_Maybe Xena would do the same. _**She thought. **_Maybe, if I was the right kind of person, she would-._**

Suddenly, her hazy, foggy thoughts were interrupted by an annoying male voice shouting, "Unhand her!" Gabrielle was snapped out of her music-induced trance and looked up to find Joxer glaring at the women she'd been dancing with. Gabrielle's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Joxer!" she twisted out of his grip and faced him. "What are you doing?"

"Bacchae!" Joxer exclaimed, motioning to the black-clad females.

"I'd know a Bacchae if I saw one." Gabrielle told him, rolling her eyes. **_If he gets jealous when I dance with women, I wonder what he'd say to these strange thoughts I've been having about Xena. _**

Joxer, for his part, fought the urge to roll his eyes and pushed her along, saying, "Orpheus is waiting."

As they were nearing the place Joxer said he left Orpheus, Gabrielle could see Xena taking a staff from a buff bald man. Wondering why the staff, Gabrielle glanced up and found Orpheus at the top of it. Nodding to herself, the bard looked around for danger as Joxer pretty much laid out the plan they'd had from the get-go.

"Sounds easy enough." He finished.

"Don't be foolish." Orpheus scoffed. "Bacchus probably has it safely in his catacombs by now. You go in there, he'll kill you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Xena called up to him.

Joxer quickly agreed before his more cowardly side showed and he asked, "Run that 'he'll kill ya' part by me again?"

Xena smirked at him and stated, "It's alright, Joxer. You won't be coming." Smirk falling she did a small head jerk to her bard. "Come on, Gabrielle." Gabrielle nodded. **_She wants me to come with her? She only trusts me enough? Don't get your hopes up. It's probably only because she's too annoyed with Joxer to want to play babysitter to the man._**

"Hey wait!" Joxer shouted angrily, not liking that idea one bit. "If she's goin' I'm goin' too! I assembled this team!"

Xena turned to him with a cold blank stare. **_Whatever team that we assembled here was assembled by Gabrielle. She's the one who made me bring her along with me, not you. Hopefully you have enough self-preservation to keep your mouth shut._**

Joxer seemed to understand the look perfectly because he gulped and mellowed almost immediately. "Fine," he said, turning. "I guess you don't want someone who… _plays the lyre!" _he finished, whirling back around.

"You!" Orpheus inquired incredulously.

"I took the lessons, okay." Joxer murmured.

"You play the lyre?" Gabrielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I play the lyre. Don't go advertising it, though, I got a reputation to maintain."

Xena walked forward and glared into his eyes. **_DAMMIT!_** Her mind screamed as she inwardly sighed. "Alright." She stated tightly. "Let's go." The warrior glanced up to make certain Orpheus was alright and Joxer's focus zeroed in on her throat, specifically a large spot of blood in the form of teeth marks. His throat went dry as he realized that that could only mean one thing.

She'd been bitten.

As Gabrielle was following after Xena, Joxer pulled her back quickly and hissed lowly, "Look." He motioned vaguely to Xena, trying to stay under the warrior's hypersensitive radar. "On her neck. Blood. She's been bitten."

Gabrielle surveyed the blood with a cold chill running down her spine. As they fitted Orpheus back into his disguise, she stayed close to Joxer and watched as Xena got everything ready with Argo. As they were leaving, she finally spoke. "Look, so she's got blood on her neck. She was in a fight. It could be a scratch."

"I've seen every wound made by beast or man." Joxer insisted. "And that my friend is a bite. Specifically, a Bacchae bite."

"Then why hasn't she turned into one yet?" Gabrielle inquired skeptically.

"Because these things take time. Any minute, she's gonna grow a pair of fangs, big ones. Wait a minute!" Joxer stopped as though something had dawned on him. "Now I know why Xena didn't want me coming along. Because she knows I'm the only one who can stop her!"

Gabrielle repressed a chuckle. **_You couldn't have stopped me when I was nothing more than a village girl._** She thought with mirth. "Why don't I just go ask her?" she suggested.

"Are you crazy!" Joxer whisper-exclaimed. "Anything you say is going to propel her into a Bacchaean frenzy. You'd better give me this." He snatched the staff into his hands and began cutting at the tip. "I'll sharpen this into a point."

"Joxer, stop it!" Gabrielle hissed, trying to wrestle the staff back from him. Their silent debate was cut short by a call of, "Hurry up!" they looked ahead to see an irritated looking Xena watching them. "What are you two doing back there?"

"Nothing." Gabrielle chuckled nervously.

"Just sharpening our weapon." Joxer added.

When Xena turned away he turned to Gabrielle. "Fine, but when she bites your head off in the middle of the night, don't come running to me." The bard resisted the urge to strangle the man as she walked on, catching up to Xena.

As they walked, Gabrielle felt a slight haze befall her vision. Letting Joxer and Xena go ahead of her, she walked slowly and waited for the haze to lift. However, when it did, a fit of dizziness hit her and she stumbled slightly. Not enough for Joxer to notice, but Xena did look back once or twice to make sure she was okay. Gabrielle gave her a reassuring smile and continued the walk, a bit unsteady on her feet as more waves of dizziness clouded her thinking. Pushing the feeling to the side as best she could, the bard caught up with her companions. As she was nearing Argo's head, near where Xena was, the dizziness began to lift and she gave an inaudible sigh of relief at the reprieve.

They walked until it was nearly nightfall and Gabrielle saw a break in the bushes up ahead. Xena put up Argo as Gabrielle went off in search of firewood and Joxer kept watch over Orpheus. The clumsy man laid out a bedroll for Orpheus just a little bit away from the campsite as the bodiless man had told him that he wished to be alone. Gabrielle came forth and set the firewood in a circle just the way Xena had taught her and the warrior princess couldn't help but be proud of her bard's learning skills. Striking the flint and creating flame, all three sat around the fire as night descended upon them. Gabrielle took out some food and began cutting it to pieces for all of them, but she couldn't help but notice the look Joxer was giving Xena, as if the warrior would pop any minute. Ignoring the look, Gabrielle continued with the food before cutting herself.

Joxer hurried to pick up the fallen knife and cast a furtive glance to Xena. "Can't be too careful with these things, you know." He said absently. "Somebody might get hacked to pieces."

Xena stared at him and thought, **_Great. I'm on an expedition with an idiot that wants to cut things. Better go check on Orpheus._** As the warrior princess moved over to have her conversation with Orpheus, Joxer moved over to sit closer to Gabrielle, almost protectively, in the bard's opinion. The two heard all of the conversation and were startled when Xena threw the knife at the tree in agitation. "I'll tell you what." Joxer said lowly. "No one's sleeping sound tonight."

Gabrielle couldn't think of how right he was, too. That night, as she was trying to get her rest, her thoughts were filled with raging desires that she couldn't even begin to understand. One minute, she saw blood, the next she saw Xena. Then blood, then Xena again. Blood. Xena. Blood. Xena. Going back and forth, back and forth until her thoughts were almost in a frenzy. The poor bard even sat up a few times to be certain that Xena herself wasn't _covered_ in blood. She heard Xena talking to Joxer in the night and wondered what the conversation could be about, but her thoughts continued wavering to those two images, Blood and Xena. It was almost relentless, keeping her up all night as the desires continued to strengthen.

The next morning, her thoughts seemed to have calmed a bit and Gabrielle nodded to herself. **_Must just be all the talk of Bacchae. I'll be good as new in no time. _**As they made their way toward where Xena said the weapons were, Gabrielle found that she was getting warmer and warmer, sweating as they climbed the hills. **_I shouldn't be sweating this much._** The blonde thought, even her thoughts panting. **_I've been with Xena for nearly a year. There's no way I could be sweating this much._**

"Gabrielle." Xena called. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"J-just a little hot, Xena." The bard replied.

The warrior walked over and felt her forehead, pulling her hand away quickly. "You're burning up. You must have a fever. Did you eat anything strange?"

"No, I ate the same thing you and Joxer did."

"But I have a higher resistance to most things."

"Joxer doesn't." Gabrielle pointed out.

"May just be a delayed reaction for him. Stay close to me, alright? I don't want you collapsing on the journey or while we're in the catacombs." Gabrielle nodded, thankful for the excuse to stay close to her warrior.

Coming to the Dryad graveyard, Xena fought the creatures and Gabrielle felt her heart rate skyrocket as she watched Xena go about her fighting. When it was all done, she bent to begin picking up Dryad bones, thinking her heart would slow down. Instead, the rhythm seemed to speed up and Gabrielle found herself falling to the ground, clutching her chest as she struggled to breathe.

Distantly, she heard Joxer telling Xena the Bacchae story. "Sorry to disappoint." Xena responded.

"Nothin' like stalkin' a Bacchae to get the blood flowin'." Joxer commented.

It was about this time that she felt something dried and sticky on the back of her neck. Touching the spot, her fingers came away with crusted blood on them and Gabrielle's eyes widened in horror. She tried calling for Xena, but already everything was becoming technicolored and she could hear Bacchus calling her forth, telling her to join him in his lair. Without a second thought… she took off.

Xena watched as her friend disappeared into the catacombs and felt a sense of panic overcome her. "She's going to the catacombs. Get Orpheus." Descending into the tunnels below, the trio (or duo and head) slowly made their way through the maze, not only going to the lair of the Wine god, but also keeping a close lookout for Gabrielle.

Orpheus started shouting from the bag and Xena released him. He told her that the mission they were on was at stake and Joxer told him about Gabrielle. "Forget the girl." The bodiless head ordered exasperatedly.

"I can't do that." Xena told him. **_Even if she wasn't in danger, I wouldn't be able to forget her. She's Gabrielle; she's too far ingrained in my mind for me to forget her now. I've never saved the ass of the same person so many times._**

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Orpheus murmured. "Once again, your selfish desires come first."

**_Is it really so selfish to want to make sure my friend is alright before I kill the man that hurt her? _**Xena wondered absently as she continued on. "Save your breath." She told him. "I'm goin' after Gabrielle."

"If you do that, Bacchus has already won." Orpheus warned.

Xena walked off, her version of saying, "So?"

Moving through the catacombs, Xena heard the conversation Orpheus had with Joxer. Not all of it, but she did hear Joxer say, "Next time Gabrielle comes around, I'll know what to do." **_That can only mean one thing. I'm not going to let him kill Gabrielle. _**Moving through the catacombs, the trio encountered Gabrielle once more and, true to her vow, Xena stopped Joxer from killing Gabrielle, letting the girl get away and lead them right where they needed to be.

Gabrielle quickly changed into the Bacchaean vestige and watched the other Bacchae dance. She could hear Bacchus' voice within her head, congratulating her on her job of bringing Xena right to them. Above, on his throne, Bacchus watched his minions beneath him and his eyes zeroed in on the newest arrival, the blonde companion of Xena, his one true enemy now. **_With her at my side, Xena will stand no chance. The Warrior Princess would never dare kill one who is so close to herself. _**The little one looked up at him and he locked eyes with her. She was a bit younger than the others, just bordering on seventeen, if that. She wa s a bit more susceptible to his Bacchae and was saved by her friend before they could initiate her fully, but the change made its appearance nonetheless.

Finally, the moon had reached the proper time. "It is time!" he called, flying down to the fountain in the center of the cavern to dip the cup in and hand it to the first girl. "Drink and become one… with me… forever." He told them all. The first girl drank and a flash of light marked her union with Bacchus, her ascent into the immortal world.

Xena rushed to find the entrance to the cavern where the Bacchae were having the ceremony. She was near frantic as she heard Bacchus say, "now, friend of Xena. Drink and become immortal. Become one with me." Xena finally found the entrance and watched as Gabrielle was about to drink from the cup. Throwing her chakram at some nearby walls, Xena effectively knocked the cup to the floor before Gabrielle took a drink. "Bacchus." She sneered. "She's not interested."

Instructing Joxer on where to go, Xena was just in time to hear Bacchus shout, "Get her!" The Bacchae all moved in, trying vainly to make her one of them, to force her to join them. Xena kept them off as best she could, her sole purpose to beat a path through to Gabrielle and save her friend from Bacchus' tyrannical hold over her.

As Xena beat her way through his forces, Bacchus knew that there was only one way to make Xena turn over to his side. Dipping the cup once more, he brandished it to the warrior's companion "Drink!" he ordered Gabrielle desperately. "I command you. Drink and become one of us."

Xena watched in horror and her mind screamed, "**_Gabrielle, don't!_**" The blonde paid the brunette no heed as she raised the cup to her lips. "Joxer!" Xena screeched, almost panicked. "Play the lyre!"

At Xena's orders, Joxer began to play the lyre. However, instead of a soft melody to put the Bacchae to sleep, a horrible tone filtered through the cavern, causing large migraines within the heads of the Bacchae, Xena, Bacchus and Orpheus alike. **_Well, should've asked him if he was any good at playing the lyre._** Xena groaned, throwing off the woman trying to hurt her. To her intrigue, the woman flew into the ceiling by accident and exploded to pieces. **_Oops._** The warrior princess thought absently, rushing to the aid of Joxer.

"Nice to see you again, Xena." Bacchus sneered, striking a blow across her face with his nine foot frame. Xena delivered a few blows of her own before remoing the Dryad bone and making her move, swiftly, like lightning so that Bacchus had no time to retaliate.

Xena plunged the Dryad bone deep into Bacchus' stomach, using her foot to remove it from him so she could stab his heart. However, he fell before she could make the second wound that would hopefully kill him. Watching as he fell, the brunette wondered if he was actually dead. When he didn't get up for a time, Xena let herself relax a bit. Suddenly, evil laughter sounded through the air as Bacchus rose back to his feet. Xena jumped down and raised her hands in a defensive pose in case he decided to attack. Bacchus' red-gold eyes trained themselves on Xena as he sneered, "Xena, don't you know? Only a Bacchae can kill me. And you're not one… yet."

At that moment, Gabrielle ran up and faced Xena, her wide blank stare glued hungrily to the leather-clad woman.

"Bite her! Bring her to our side using any means necessary. I think we will all… watch."

Xena looked around as all the Bacchae flew or climbed up the walls and sat down, watching. Gabrielle moved closer to Xena, watching the warrior princess closely. Slowly, one of the other Bacchae began playing out a tune on a set of drums and Gabrielle grinned, starting to dance. Xena watched her companion's body move. The way it twisted and seemed to writhe around her. Gabrielle moved in slow sensual circles around Xena, her red-gold eyes locked on the warrior princess. Xena, for her part, managed to stay stoic, not letting them see how the dance affected her. Gabrielle moved closer and stroked along the warrior's body, snarling slightly as Xena began to relax into her touch. The warrior gave a soft sigh as Gabrielle's clawed hands began moving effortlessly all over her body.

Bacchus' eyes widened in excitement when he saw that Xena had left her neck exposed and he expected the little blonde to take the opportunity. To his surprise, she simply persisted in what she was doing. Joxer and Orpheus' head looked to the bodies below them, watching as Gabrielle danced sensuously with a slowly hazing Xena. Orpheus wondered what Eurydice would be like if he danced in such a way with her and Joxer could feel himself hardening at his two companions finally showing any concrete signs of being attracted to each other.

Gabrielle's hands roamed the skin exposed by the short dress her mentor wore. Her nails scratched along the warrior's thighs and arms, up along the curve of her neck and into her hair to scratch at her scalp before running her hands back down the same path. **_Gods, it's been so long since anyone made me feel this good._ **Xena thought hazily. **_And Gabrielle seems to be a natural at it._**

The blonde began kissing at Xena's neck, pushing aside her bloodlust as she ran one hand along the warrior's thigh and one down her throat, Gabrielle slowly removed the breastplate her friend wore, making contact on her body even easier. Xena gasped as a pale hand slipped into her dress and caressed along the swell of her breast. The warrior arched her back as Gabrielle rubbed at the sensitive skin and a groan coaxed its way from her throat as her hands found Gabrielle's hips to steady herself.

Bacchus watched in trepidation as the little blonde simply continued seducing Xena into a haze. **_Why isn't she biting her?_ **He wondered impatiently. **_I want the new leader of my army! All she has to do is bite her neck. Instead, she's kissing it!_** Joxer and Orpheus were on two completely different pathlines than Bacchus. **_I should NOT be watching this._** Orpheus scolded himself. **_I'm in love with Eurydice; she's the only stimulation I need… if I could get stimulated. But since I can't…_** Joxer felt his eyes hanging open as he stared at the two women. **_I never knew Gabrielle could be so… enchanting. Look at the way her body moves, the way her hair sways, the way her hands touch. _**Gabtielle began slowly grinding into Xena from behind and a hanging mouth joined Joxer's wide eyes and hard on.

Xena was nearly shaking with pleasure. Her best friend was bringing her to heights she hadn't even felt with Borias. "Submit to it, Xena." A hoarse whisper sounded in her ear. "Let it swallow you, relax you, wash you away."

"G-Gabrielle?" Xena inquired.

"My voice is only different until we join Master Bacchus." The blonde reassured. "Until then, let me finish my task, it's not nice to leave you unsatisfied after all."

Slowly, Gabrielle's clawed fingers found Xena's clit. Not wanting to hurt the warrior by thrusting her fingers in, Gabrielle played with the little nub, rubbing and pinching it as Xena moaned softly. Joxer's throat grew dry at the sight and, along with his hanging jaw and bugging eyes, this seemed to be frozen in time as well because no matter how many times he swallowed, he couldn't get his throat wet enough to say anything. Not that either he or Orpheus would say anything to distract the two women from putting on the best show of either man's life.

"Gabrielle." Xena panted, her breathing hectic. "How do you play me so well?"

"I know you, Xena." Gabrielle whispered, her voice too scratchy to gain much more volume. "I've watched the way your body works, what touches you respond to. I know just how to please my warrior in every… little… way." As she said this last part, she pinched a pert nipple as her fingers quickly flicked along Xena's clit.

The warrior gasped and whimpered, arching her back against the smaller girl's body. Gabrielle, through her bloodlust, could hear Xena's heartbeat rising in speed and knew her warrior was close. Leaning against the tanned neck before her, Gabrielle waited until Xena was right on the edge.

"Gabrielle," Xena just barely whimpered. "Do it."

Those two words were the only things she needed to hear as she bit deep into the tanned woman's throat, feeling the power fill her. As she drank, Gabrielle could feel some of Xena's own free will moving into her body and with it, she read Xena's thought process. **_If only a Bacchae can kill Bacchus then with whatever will I've got left from this bite, I'll take one of the Dryad bones and stab him before I give over to the frenzy. I've only got one shot, so I better make it good._**

Xena could feel the change coming over her, the blood draining from her system into Gabrielle as power began flowing into her via the bite she was getting. Leasure beyond anything else pumped through her as she felt a haze settling over her mind. All she could hear was Bacchus' voice within her head, her own small voice barely being heard over his raucous bass. Clinging to that small voice for dear life, Xena waited until the moment was right.

Gabrielle pulled away from the taller woman, holding onto the free will that had been given to her. As one, both women flew up to Bacchus' throne and Xena stabbed at him quickly.

The Dryad bone struck home in Bacchus' heart, causing him to stumble around his throne for a moment before falling off the stone to his death, causing him to explode into pieces. In a frenzy of shaking heads, thrashing bodies and screeching, the maidens began transforming back into themselves. Xena and Gabrielle were the last to change back, squinting their eyes at the blinding flash of light. Looking around, the two women found that everything had been set right. **_We did it?_** Gabrielle thought.** _We did it!_**

Xena smirked down at the bard as Joxer held up Orpheus' head and returned it to its body. "You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be." The shorter man said with a slight grin. Slowly, Gabrielle and Xena led the ex-Bacchae from the catacombs and directed them all to the nearest road. Moving along the hills in the forest, Gabrielle lifted her head.

"What's that?' she asked.

"That's Eurydice's favorite tune. She and Orpheus must have found each other again."

Gabrielle grinned happily and caught up to her companion. "Music to my ears." She sighed happily. **_Among other things._** Her mind told her as it produced the sound of Xena's moans from the seduction. The bard felt her cheeks flush, but she was brought out of her thoughts by an annoying voice shouting out to them.

"Hey guys!" Joxer called. "Wait up!" Gabrielle and Xena both stared at him for a moment as he caught up to them. "So, what's next?"

Xena began walking again as Gabrielle replied, "Next, huh? We fight Medusa, right?"

"Right." Xena responded, not turning to let Joxer see her expression as she attempted to contain her laughter.

"You know, with the snakes all over her head." Gabrielle continued.

"Right." Xena intoned.

"And just one look can turn the mightiest of men into stone." Gabrielle finished.

"Right." Xena concluded.

"Into stone, huh?" Joxer murmured quietly. Louder, he called to them, "Oh...hey, listen...um...I just remembered it's my mom's birthday...and she's getting...um...ya know, I better get back home...um...I'll catch up with you guys later?"

Gabrielle smiled at him and nodded. "No problem." Turning to Xena, the blonde frowned slightly. "You know, you almost died to save me and I really want to do something to thank you." Suddenly, both hear the _shing _of a sword and turn to see Joxer brandishing his sword in their direction.

"Farewell, my warrior chums." He called before turning and continuing on.

Xena rolled her eyes and turned away. "You just did."

"Xena, please, wait a minute." Gabrielle stopped her before she could go any further. "I just… about seducing you that way. I-I want you to know something."

Xena waited, knowing the best way to get things out of Gabrielle is to let her speak.

"I did that b-because I've been feeling… things… towards you lately and I wasn't sure what those feelings were until I saw you with my Bacchae eyes. It was like… you were calling me even more than Bacchus himself was. I wanted to go to you, but because of the allegiance forced upon me, I went to Bacchus instead. I tried to fight, the first time he gave me the cup, but I ultimately lost. If you hadn't used your Chakram… I would be immortal right now."

"It's because you fought that I had time to use the chakram in the first place." Xena told her softly.

"But Xena… I seduced you that way because… b-because I… I, uh…"

Xena cocked her head with a raised eyebrow and Gabrielle took a breath. "Xena, I-I think… I think I'm in love with you." **_This is it._** The blonde thought to herself, feeling rejection and despair filling in her chest. **_This is the moment she tells me that she doesn't feel comfortable traveling with me anymore and wants me to either go it alone or go back home to Potidaea._**

"Gabrielle." Xena murmured, her eyes half lidded like they usually were, but containing an emotion Gabrielle didn't know. **_Must be disgust._** The bard was close to tears as the warrior woman stared her in the eye. "Gabrielle, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

Tears cascaded down the blonde's cheeks as she ducked her head with a nod. "I understand." The bard sniffed, trying vainly to hide how much the statement hurt her. "Does this mean… I can't travel with you any longer?"

Xena looked down into the seventeen-year-old's eyes and saw the lost eyes of a child with nowhere to turn and no one to turn to. **_It might be good for her to head back to Potidaea._ **Xena mused. **_But then again, that's a small village. If anyone finds out she had been in love with a woman, she'll be shunned. And I don't want to lose my best friend, no matter what feelings she has towards me; she's stuck with me through so much… even though most of that so much was caused by her._**

Sighing, the warrior woman put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Gabrielle, no matter how you feel towards me, I would never make you leave unless you wanted to. Understood?" The bard nodded, green eyes filling with hope again. The warrior princess turned and continued on, her blonde companion only a pace behind her, hope evident in the younger woman's eyes.

"So," Xena murmured conversationally. "Medusa, huh?

* * *

**_I know what y'all are going to say and I don't mind if you say it. Just make sure to read the second and third chapters as well. And please review! :)_**


	2. The Revelation

_**I don't own Xena Warrior Princess, but GODDESS, watching Gabrielle through the years... Yum.**_

_**Alright, so this is what I came up with after watching "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". It has three different endings, naturally. I couldn't figure out which ending I wanted so I decided that I'd post all three and you guys can just read them all. Check it out for me, would you?**_

_**I changed some quotes so as not to draw attention from copyright hawks. Also, I changed how Xena was turned into a Bacchae. ;) ;)**_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Revelation

Gabrielle sighed in relief they finally arrived to their destination. "This is it, here?" she inquired.

"Yes. Lionus?" Orpheus called, receiving no answer. "He must be in the back room."

Xena moved to the back room and pulled aside the curtains. Gabrielle cringed at the body hanging from the ceiling and turned away for a moment. _**Bacchae.**_ She thought.

"The Bacchae must have done this." Someone echoed her thoughts.

"Joxer," Xena called. "Stay with Orpheus and if the Bacchae return, don't let them take him. He's male, they'll eat him, whether he has a body or not."

"Xena, I'm coming with you." The blonde called, following after her darker companion.

"No Gabrielle, stay here. Protect Orpheus. If we lose him, we don't stand a chance."

Gabrielle looked to Xena and nodded, realizing that Joxer was a poor guard to keep Orpheus safe. **_But what if I can't keep off the Bacchae either?_** She wondered before shaking her head and watching Xena move on. **_No! I can't think like that. I can't get myself down yet._**

Letting Joxer talk it out with Orpheus, Gabrielle moved to the balcony to watch the festival unfold below and keep a watchful eye for danger. **_I wonder what Xena's up to right now. _**The blonde mused. **_She's probably already even gotten the trail of those Bacchae, stalking them right now. Her boots just barely rustling against the ground, her leather not even swishing as she moved, her blue eyes trained on the trail as she strained her ears for any sound that could lead her to the Bacchae. Her tanned, flawless, muscular body coiled for any attack that-. _**A scream broke Gabrielle from her reverie and she glanced down to find two women, one in a mask, leading another woman into a nearby area filled with people and flickering candlelight. Wanting to make certain that everything was under control, Gabrielle headed back inside. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She told the two men (or rather the man and the head) as she headed outside and into the area she had seen the two women taking the third.

Candlelight flickered, a diva's voice gave a nice tune as the dancing bodies swayed, thrashed, gyrated and bounced around her. The rhythm was almost hypnotic, but Gabrielle remained focus as she looked around. She found the two black-clad women from before, but there was no sign of the third woman they had been ushering into this place.

As the music began thumping louder and the kazoo was played at a higher pitch, the two females began swaying and dancing against Gabrielle as they circled her, blocking off her every exit of escape; whenever she turned about, one of them was behind her. The music was beginning to get louder, not ringing in her ears, but definitely clouding all sound aside from her own breathing. The heat from the surrounding bodies was making her vision hazy and her senses slowed. The blonde began moving to the beat, letting herself go as she felt her inhibitions leaving. Everything was hazed over and she seemed to be in a trance. She noticed the two women moving closer to her and felt that something was off, but she couldn't place her finger on it, so clouded was her mind with the fog from the sensuality of it all.

**_I wonder how Xena would be like, dancing with me this way. _**The bard wondered before shaking her head slightly to try and clear it of such thoughts. **_What is wrong with me? I've been thinking like this for days. I must be getting too little sleep with how often we're attacked._**

The foggy haze continued to settle over her and, pretty soon, Gabrielle felt almost as if the two women were holding her up to keep her dancing. They moved closer and closer and one of them seemed to caress her neck with her lips. Gabrielle sighed in rapture at the kiss to her throat, her body setting aflame at the feel of it.

**_Maybe Xena would do the same. _**She thought. **_Maybe, if I was the right kind of person, she would-._**

Suddenly, her hazy, foggy thoughts were interrupted by an annoying male voice shouting, "Unhand her!" Gabrielle was snapped out of her music-induced trance and looked up to find Joxer glaring at the women she'd been dancing with. Gabrielle's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Joxer!" she twisted out of his grip and faced him. "What are you doing?"

"Bacchae!" Joxer exclaimed, motioning to the black-clad females.

"I'd know a Bacchae if I saw one." Gabrielle told him, rolling her eyes. **_If he gets jealous when I dance with women, I wonder what he'd say to these strange thoughts I've been having about Xena. _**

Joxer, for his part, fought the urge to roll his eyes and pushed her along, saying, "Orpheus is waiting."

As they were nearing the place Joxer said he left Orpheus, Gabrielle could see Xena taking a staff from a buff bald man. Wondering why the staff, Gabrielle glanced up and found Orpheus at the top of it. Nodding to herself, the bard looked around for danger as Joxer pretty much laid out the plan they'd had from the get-go.

"Sounds easy enough." He finished.

"Don't be foolish." Orpheus scoffed. "Bacchus probably has it safely in his catacombs by now. You go in there, he'll kill you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Xena called up to him.

Joxer quickly agreed before his more cowardly side showed and he asked, "Run that 'he'll kill ya' part by me again?"

Xena smirked at him and stated, "It's alright, Joxer. You won't be coming." Smirk falling she did a small head jerk to her bard. "Come on, Gabrielle." Gabrielle nodded. **_She wants me to come with her? She only trusts me enough? Don't get your hopes up. It's probably only because she's too annoyed with Joxer to want to play babysitter to the man._**

"Hey wait!" Joxer shouted angrily, not liking that idea one bit. "If she's goin' I'm goin' too! I assembled this team!"

Xena turned to him with a cold blank stare. **_Whatever team that we assembled here was assembled by Gabrielle. She's the one who made me bring her along with me, not you. Hopefully you have enough self-preservation to keep your mouth shut._**

Joxer seemed to understand the look perfectly because he gulped and mellowed almost immediately. "Fine," he said, turning. "I guess you don't want someone who… _plays the lyre!" _he finished, whirling back around.

"You!" Orpheus inquired incredulously.

"I took the lessons, okay." Joxer murmured.

"You play the lyre?" Gabrielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I play the lyre. Don't go advertising it, though, I got a reputation to maintain."

Xena walked forward and glared into his eyes. **_DAMMIT!_** Her mind screamed as she inwardly sighed. "Alright." She stated tightly. "Let's go." The warrior glanced up to make certain Orpheus was alright and Joxer's focus zeroed in on her throat, specifically a large spot of blood in the form of teeth marks. His throat went dry as he realized that that could only mean one thing.

She'd been bitten.

As Gabrielle was following after Xena, Joxer pulled her back quickly and hissed lowly, "Look." He motioned vaguely to Xena, trying to stay under the warrior's hypersensitive radar. "On her neck. Blood. She's been bitten."

Gabrielle surveyed the blood with a cold chill running down her spine. As they fitted Orpheus back into his disguise, she stayed close to Joxer and watched as Xena got everything ready with Argo. As they were leaving, she finally spoke. "Look, so she's got blood on her neck. She was in a fight. It could be a scratch."

"I've seen every wound made by beast or man." Joxer insisted. "And that my friend is a bite. Specifically, a Bacchae bite."

"Then why hasn't she turned into one yet?" Gabrielle inquired skeptically.

"Because these things take time. Any minute, she's gonna grow a pair of fangs, big ones. Wait a minute!" Joxer stopped as though something had dawned on him. "Now I know why Xena didn't want me coming along. Because she knows I'm the only one who can stop her!"

Gabrielle repressed a chuckle. **_You couldn't have stopped me when I was nothing more than a village girl._** She thought with mirth. "Why don't I just go ask her?" she suggested.

"Are you crazy!" Joxer whisper-exclaimed. "Anything you say is going to propel her into a Bacchaean frenzy. You'd better give me this." He snatched the staff into his hands and began cutting at the tip. "I'll sharpen this into a point."

"Joxer, stop it!" Gabrielle hissed, trying to wrestle the staff back from him. Their silent debate was cut short by a call of, "Hurry up!" they looked ahead to see an irritated looking Xena watching them. "What are you two doing back there?"

"Nothing." Gabrielle chuckled nervously.

"Just sharpening our weapon." Joxer added.

When Xena turned away he turned to Gabrielle. "Fine, but when she bites your head off in the middle of the night, don't come running to me." The bard resisted the urge to strangle the man as she walked on, catching up to Xena.

As they walked, Gabrielle felt a slight haze befall her vision. Letting Joxer and Xena go ahead of her, she walked slowly and waited for the haze to lift. However, when it did, a fit of dizziness hit her and she stumbled slightly. Not enough for Joxer to notice, but Xena did look back once or twice to make sure she was okay. Gabrielle gave her a reassuring smile and continued the walk, a bit unsteady on her feet as more waves of dizziness clouded her thinking. Pushing the feeling to the side as best she could, the bard caught up with her companions. As she was nearing Argo's head, near where Xena was, the dizziness began to lift and she gave an inaudible sigh of relief at the reprieve.

They walked until it was nearly nightfall and Gabrielle saw a break in the bushes up ahead. Xena put up Argo as Gabrielle went off in search of firewood and Joxer kept watch over Orpheus. The clumsy man laid out a bedroll for Orpheus just a little bit away from the campsite as the bodiless man had told him that he wished to be alone. Gabrielle came forth and set the firewood in a circle just the way Xena had taught her and the warrior princess couldn't help but be proud of her bard's learning skills. Striking the flint and creating flame, all three sat around the fire as night descended upon them. Gabrielle took out some food and began cutting it to pieces for all of them, but she couldn't help but notice the look Joxer was giving Xena, as if the warrior would pop any minute. Ignoring the look, Gabrielle continued with the food before cutting herself.

Joxer hurried to pick up the fallen knife and cast a furtive glance to Xena. "Can't be too careful with these things, you know." He said absently. "Somebody might get hacked to pieces."

Xena stared at him and thought, **_Great. I'm on an expedition with an idiot that wants to cut things. Better go check on Orpheus._** As the warrior princess moved over to have her conversation with Orpheus, Joxer moved over to sit closer to Gabrielle, almost protectively, in the bard's opinion. The two heard all of the conversation and were startled when Xena threw the knife at the tree in agitation. "I'll tell you what." Joxer said lowly. "No one's sleeping sound tonight."

Gabrielle couldn't think of how right he was, too. That night, as she was trying to get her rest, her thoughts were filled with raging desires that she couldn't even begin to understand. One minute, she saw blood, the next she saw Xena. Then blood, then Xena again. Blood. Xena. Blood. Xena. Going back and forth, back and forth until her thoughts were almost in a frenzy. The poor bard even sat up a few times to be certain that Xena herself wasn't _covered_ in blood. She heard Xena talking to Joxer in the night and wondered what the conversation could be about, but her thoughts continued wavering to those two images, Blood and Xena. It was almost relentless, keeping her up all night as the desires continued to strengthen.

The next morning, her thoughts seemed to have calmed a bit and Gabrielle nodded to herself. **_Must just be all the talk of Bacchae. I'll be good as new in no time. _**As they made their way toward where Xena said the weapons were, Gabrielle found that she was getting warmer and warmer, sweating as they climbed the hills. **_I shouldn't be sweating this much._** The blonde thought, even her thoughts panting. **_I've been with Xena for nearly a year. There's no way I could be sweating this much._**

"Gabrielle." Xena called. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"J-just a little hot, Xena." The bard replied.

The warrior walked over and felt her forehead, pulling her hand away quickly. "You're burning up. You must have a fever. Did you eat anything strange?"

"No, I ate the same thing you and Joxer did."

"But I have a higher resistance to most things."

"Joxer doesn't." Gabrielle pointed out.

"May just be a delayed reaction for him. Stay close to me, alright? I don't want you collapsing on the journey or while we're in the catacombs." Gabrielle nodded, thankful for the excuse to stay close to her warrior.

Coming to the Dryad graveyard, Xena fought the creatures and Gabrielle felt her heart rate skyrocket as she watched Xena go about her fighting. When it was all done, she bent to begin picking up Dryad bones, thinking her heart would slow down. Instead, the rhythm seemed to speed up and Gabrielle found herself falling to the ground, clutching her chest as she struggled to breathe.

Distantly, she heard Joxer telling Xena the Bacchae story. "Sorry to disappoint." Xena responded.

"Nothin' like stalkin' a Bacchae to get the blood flowin'." Joxer commented.

It was about this time that she felt something dried and sticky on the back of her neck. Touching the spot, her fingers came away with crusted blood on them and Gabrielle's eyes widened in horror. She tried calling for Xena, but already everything was becoming technicolored and she could hear Bacchus calling her forth, telling her to join him in his lair. Without a second thought… she took off.

Xena watched as her friend disappeared into the catacombs and felt a sense of panic overcome her. "She's going to the catacombs. Get Orpheus." Descending into the tunnels below, the trio (or duo and head) slowly made their way through the maze, not only going to the lair of the Wine god, but also keeping a close lookout for Gabrielle.

Orpheus started shouting from the bag and Xena released him. He told her that the mission they were on was at stake and Joxer told him about Gabrielle. "Forget the girl." The bodiless head ordered exasperatedly.

"I can't do that." Xena told him. **_Even if she wasn't in danger, I wouldn't be able to forget her. She's Gabrielle; she's too far ingrained in my mind for me to forget her now. I've never saved the ass of the same person so many times._**

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Orpheus murmured. "Once again, your selfish desires come first."

**_Is it really so selfish to want to make sure my friend is alright before I kill the man that hurt her? _**Xena wondered absently as she continued on. "Save your breath." She told him. "I'm goin' after Gabrielle."

"If you do that, Bacchus has already won." Orpheus warned.

Xena walked off, her version of saying, "So?"

Moving through the catacombs, Xena heard the conversation Orpheus had with Joxer. Not all of it, but she did hear Joxer say, "Next time Gabrielle comes around, I'll know what to do." **_That can only mean one thing. I'm not going to let him kill Gabrielle. _**Moving through the catacombs, the trio encountered Gabrielle once more and, true to her vow, Xena stopped Joxer from killing Gabrielle, letting the girl get away and lead them right where they needed to be.

Gabrielle quickly changed into the Bacchaean vestige and watched the other Bacchae dance. She could hear Bacchus' voice within her head, congratulating her on her job of bringing Xena right to them. Above, on his throne, Bacchus watched his minions beneath him and his eyes zeroed in on the newest arrival, the blonde companion of Xena, his one true enemy now. **_With her at my side, Xena will stand no chance. The Warrior Princess would never dare kill one who is so close to herself. _**The little one looked up at him and he locked eyes with her. She was a bit younger than the others, just bordering on seventeen, if that. She wa s a bit more susceptible to his Bacchae and was saved by her friend before they could initiate her fully, but the change made its appearance nonetheless.

Finally, the moon had reached the proper time. "It is time!" he called, flying down to the fountain in the center of the cavern to dip the cup in and hand it to the first girl. "Drink and become one… with me… forever." He told them all. The first girl drank and a flash of light marked her union with Bacchus, her ascent into the immortal world.

Xena rushed to find the entrance to the cavern where the Bacchae were having the ceremony. She was near frantic as she heard Bacchus say, "now, friend of Xena. Drink and become immortal. Become one with me." Xena finally found the entrance and watched as Gabrielle was about to drink from the cup. Throwing her chakram at some nearby walls, Xena effectively knocked the cup to the floor before Gabrielle took a drink. "Bacchus." She sneered. "She's not interested."

Instructing Joxer on where to go, Xena was just in time to hear Bacchus shout, "Get her!" The Bacchae all moved in, trying vainly to make her one of them, to force her to join them. Xena kept them off as best she could, her sole purpose to beat a path through to Gabrielle and save her friend from Bacchus' tyrannical hold over her.

As Xena beat her way through his forces, Bacchus knew that there was only one way to make Xena turn over to his side. Dipping the cup once more, he brandished it to the warrior's companion "Drink!" he ordered Gabrielle desperately. "I command you. Drink and become one of us."

Xena watched in horror and her mind screamed, "**_Gabrielle, don't!_**" The blonde paid the brunette no heed as she raised the cup to her lips. "Joxer!" Xena screeched, almost panicked. "Play the lyre!"

At Xena's orders, Joxer began to play the lyre. However, instead of a soft melody to put the Bacchae to sleep, a horrible tone filtered through the cavern, causing large migraines within the heads of the Bacchae, Xena, Bacchus and Orpheus alike. **_Well, should've asked him if he was any good at playing the lyre._** Xena groaned, throwing off the woman trying to hurt her. To her intrigue, the woman flew into the ceiling by accident and exploded to pieces. **_Oops._** The warrior princess thought absently, rushing to the aid of Joxer.

"Nice to see you again, Xena." Bacchus sneered, striking a blow across her face with his nine foot frame. Xena delivered a few blows of her own before remoing the Dryad bone and making her move, swiftly, like lightning so that Bacchus had no time to retaliate.

Xena plunged the Dryad bone deep into Bacchus' stomach, using her foot to remove it from him so she could stab his heart. However, he fell before she could make the second wound that would hopefully kill him. Watching as he fell, the brunette wondered if he was actually dead. When he didn't get up for a time, Xena let herself relax a bit. Suddenly, evil laughter sounded through the air as Bacchus rose back to his feet. Xena jumped down and raised her hands in a defensive pose in case he decided to attack. Bacchus' red-gold eyes trained themselves on Xena as he sneered, "Xena, don't you know? Only a Bacchae can kill me. And you're not one… yet."

At that moment, Gabrielle ran up and faced Xena, her wide blank stare glued hungrily to the leather-clad woman.

"Bite her! Bring her to our side using any means necessary. I think we will all… watch."

Xena looked around as all the Bacchae flew or climbed up the walls and sat down, watching. Gabrielle moved closer to Xena, watching the warrior princess closely. Slowly, one of the other Bacchae began playing out a tune on a set of drums and Gabrielle grinned, starting to dance. Xena watched her companion's body move. The way it twisted and seemed to writhe around her. Gabrielle moved in slow sensual circles around Xena, her red-gold eyes locked on the warrior princess. Xena, for her part, managed to stay stoic, not letting them see how the dance affected her. Gabrielle moved closer and stroked along the warrior's body, snarling slightly as Xena began to relax into her touch. The warrior gave a soft sigh as Gabrielle's clawed hands began moving effortlessly all over her body.

Bacchus' eyes widened in excitement when he saw that Xena had left her neck exposed and he expected the little blonde to take the opportunity. To his surprise, she simply persisted in what she was doing. Joxer and Orpheus' head looked to the bodies below them, watching as Gabrielle danced sensuously with a slowly hazing Xena. Orpheus wondered what Eurydice would be like if he danced in such a way with her and Joxer could feel himself hardening at his two companions finally showing any concrete signs of being attracted to each other.

Gabrielle's hands roamed the skin exposed by the short dress her mentor wore. Her nails scratched along the warrior's thighs and arms, up along the curve of her neck and into her hair to scratch at her scalp before running her hands back down the same path. **_Gods, it's been so long since anyone made me feel this good._ **Xena thought hazily. **_And Gabrielle seems to be a natural at it._**

The blonde began kissing at Xena's neck, pushing aside her bloodlust as she ran one hand along the warrior's thigh and one down her throat, Gabrielle slowly removed the breastplate her friend wore, making contact on her body even easier. Xena gasped as a pale hand slipped into her dress and caressed along the swell of her breast. The warrior arched her back as Gabrielle rubbed at the sensitive skin and a groan coaxed its way from her throat as her hands found Gabrielle's hips to steady herself.

Bacchus watched in trepidation as the little blonde simply continued seducing Xena into a haze. **_Why isn't she biting her?_ **He wondered impatiently. **_I want the new leader of my army! All she has to do is bite her neck. Instead, she's kissing it!_** Joxer and Orpheus were on two completely different pathlines than Bacchus. **_I should NOT be watching this._** Orpheus scolded himself. **_I'm in love with Eurydice; she's the only stimulation I need… if I could get stimulated. But since I can't…_** Joxer felt his eyes hanging open as he stared at the two women. **_I never knew Gabrielle could be so… enchanting. Look at the way her body moves, the way her hair sways, the way her hands touch. _**Gabtielle began slowly grinding into Xena from behind and a hanging mouth joined Joxer's wide eyes and hard on.

Xena was nearly shaking with pleasure. Her best friend was bringing her to heights she hadn't even felt with Borias. "Submit to it, Xena." A hoarse whisper sounded in her ear. "Let it swallow you, relax you, wash you away."

"G-Gabrielle?" Xena inquired.

"My voice is only different until we join Master Bacchus." The blonde reassured. "Until then, let me finish my task, it's not nice to leave you unsatisfied after all."

Slowly, Gabrielle's clawed fingers found Xena's clit. Not wanting to hurt the warrior by thrusting her fingers in, Gabrielle played with the little nub, rubbing and pinching it as Xena moaned softly. Joxer's throat grew dry at the sight and, along with his hanging jaw and bugging eyes, this seemed to be frozen in time as well because no matter how many times he swallowed, he couldn't get his throat wet enough to say anything. Not that either he or Orpheus would say anything to distract the two women from putting on the best show of either man's life.

"Gabrielle." Xena panted, her breathing hectic. "How do you play me so well?"

"I know you, Xena." Gabrielle whispered, her voice too scratchy to gain much more volume. "I've watched the way your body works, what touches you respond to. I know just how to please my warrior in every… little… way." As she said this last part, she pinched a pert nipple as her fingers quickly flicked along Xena's clit.

The warrior gasped and whimpered, arching her back against the smaller girl's body. Gabrielle, through her bloodlust, could hear Xena's heartbeat rising in speed and knew her warrior was close. Leaning against the tanned neck before her, Gabrielle waited until Xena was right on the edge.

"Gabrielle," Xena just barely whimpered. "Do it."

Those two words were the only things she needed to hear as she bit deep into the tanned woman's throat, feeling the power fill her. As she drank, Gabrielle could feel some of Xena's own free will moving into her body and with it, she read Xena's thought process. **_If only a Bacchae can kill Bacchus then with whatever will I've got left from this bite, I'll take one of the Dryad bones and stab him before I give over to the frenzy. I've only got one shot, so I better make it good._**

Xena could feel the change coming over her, the blood draining from her system into Gabrielle as power began flowing into her via the bite she was getting. Leasure beyond anything else pumped through her as she felt a haze settling over her mind. All she could hear was Bacchus' voice within her head, her own small voice barely being heard over his raucous bass. Clinging to that small voice for dear life, Xena waited until the moment was right.

Gabrielle pulled away from the taller woman, holding onto the free will that had been given to her. As one, both women flew up to Bacchus' throne and Xena stabbed at him quickly.

The Dryad bone struck home in Bacchus' heart, causing him to stumble around his throne for a moment before falling off the stone to his death, causing him to explode into pieces. In a frenzy of shaking heads, thrashing bodies and screeching, the maidens began transforming back into themselves. Xena and Gabrielle were the last to change back, squinting their eyes at the blinding flash of light. Looking around, the two women found that everything had been set right. **_We did it?_** Gabrielle thought.** _We did it!_**

Xena smirked down at the bard as Joxer held up Orpheus' head and returned it to its body. "You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be." The shorter man said with a slight grin. Slowly, Gabrielle and Xena led the ex-Bacchae from the catacombs and directed them all to the nearest road. Moving along the hills in the forest, Gabrielle lifted her head.

"What's that?' she asked.

"That's Eurydice's favorite tune. She and Orpheus must have found each other again."

Gabrielle grinned happily and caught up to her companion. "Music to my ears." She sighed happily. **_Among other things._** Her mind told her as it produced the sound of Xena's moans from the seduction. The bard felt her cheeks flush, but she was brought out of her thoughts by an annoying voice shouting out to them.

"Hey guys!" Joxer called. "Wait up!" Gabrielle and Xena both stared at him for a moment as he caught up to them. "So, what's next?"

Xena began walking again as Gabrielle replied, "Next, huh? We fight Medusa, right?"

"Right." Xena responded, not turning to let Joxer see her expression as she attempted to contain her laughter.

"You know, with the snakes all over her head." Gabrielle continued.

"Right." Xena intoned.

"And just one look can turn the mightiest of men into stone." Gabrielle finished.

"Right." Xena concluded.

"Into stone, huh?" Joxer murmured quietly. Louder, he called to them, "Oh...hey, listen...um...I just remembered it's my mom's birthday...and she's getting...um...ya know, I better get back home...um...I'll catch up with you guys later?"

Gabrielle smiled at him and nodded. "No problem." Turning to Xena, the blonde frowned slightly. "You know, you almost died to save me and I really want to do something to thank you." Suddenly, both hear the _shing _of a sword and turn to see Joxer brandishing his sword in their direction.

"Farewell, my warrior chums." He called before turning and continuing on.

Xena rolled her eyes and turned away. "You just did."

"Xena, please." Gabrielle stopped her before she could go any further. "I just… about seducing you that way. I-I want you to know something."

Xena waited, knowing the best way to get things out of Gabrielle is to let her speak.

"I did that b-because I've been feeling… things… towards you lately and I wasn't sure what those feelings were until I saw you with my Bacchae eyes. It was like… you were calling me even more than Bacchus himself was. I wanted to go to you, but because of the allegiance forced upon me, I went to Bacchus instead. I tried to fight, the first time he gave me the cup, but I ultimately lost. If you hadn't used your chakram… I would be immortal right now."

"It's because you fought that I had time to use the chakram in the first place." Xena told her softly.

"But Xena… I seduced you that way because… b-because I… I, uh…"

Xena cocked her head with a raised eyebrow and Gabrielle took a breath. "Xena, I-I think… I think I'm in love with you." **_This is it._** The blonde thought to herself, feeling rejection and despair filling in her chest. **_This is the moment she tells me that she doesn't feel comfortable traveling with me anymore and wants me to either go it alone or go back home to Potidaea._**

"Gabrielle." Xena murmured, her eyes half lidded like they usually were, but containing an emotion Gabrielle didn't know. **_Must be disgust._** The bard was close to tears as the warrior woman stared her in the eye. "I love you too."

Gabrielle felt like she was going to break. "You… what?" **_Surely, I didn't hear that right._** She told herself.

"I love you too. That's the main reason I let you seduce me. If I failed to kill Bacchus, at least I would be a Bacchae… with you."

Tears leaked from Gabrielle's eyes as she flung her arms around Xena's neck and clung to the leather-clad woman, sobs wracking her body. "Oh Xena, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Xena hugged the smaller woman back and asked, "For what?"

"For loving me." Gabrielle murmured, pulling back and pressing her lips to Xena's in the most passionate kiss either of them have ever shared with anyone. When they pulled back from each other, Xena's smirk-smile was in place and Gabrielle's classic rosy cheeks were bright as ever. "

"So," Xena said conversationally. "Medusa, huh?"

* * *

**_Feel better now? Good, I'm glad you do. Please review._**


	3. The Altercation

_**I don't own Xena Warrior Princess, but GODDESS, watching Gabrielle through the years... Yum.**_

_**Alright, so this is what I came up with after watching "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". It has three different endings, naturally. I couldn't figure out which ending I wanted so I decided that I'd post all three and you guys can just read them all. Check it out for me, would you?**_

_**I changed some quotes so as not to draw attention from copyright hawks. Also, I changed how Xena was turned into a Bacchae. ;) ;)**_

* * *

Chapter Three: The Altercation

Gabrielle sighed in relief they finally arrived to their destination. "This is it, here?" she inquired.

"Yes. Lionus?" Orpheus called, receiving no answer. "He must be in the back room."

Xena moved to the back room and pulled aside the curtains. Gabrielle cringed at the body hanging from the ceiling and turned away for a moment. _**Bacchae.**_ She thought.

"The Bacchae must have done this." Someone echoed her thoughts.

"Joxer," Xena called. "Stay with Orpheus and if the Bacchae return, don't let them take him. He's male, they'll eat him, whether he has a body or not."

"Xena, I'm coming with you." The blonde called, following after her darker companion.

"No Gabrielle, stay here. Protect Orpheus. If we lose him, we don't stand a chance."

Gabrielle looked to Xena and nodded, realizing that Joxer was a poor guard to keep Orpheus safe. **_But what if I can't keep off the Bacchae either?_** She wondered before shaking her head and watching Xena move on. **_No! I can't think like that. I can't get myself down yet._**

Letting Joxer talk it out with Orpheus, Gabrielle moved to the balcony to watch the festival unfold below and keep a watchful eye for danger. **_I wonder what Xena's up to right now. _**The blonde mused. **_She's probably already even gotten the trail of those Bacchae, stalking them right now. Her boots just barely rustling against the ground, her leather not even swishing as she moved, her blue eyes trained on the trail as she strained her ears for any sound that could lead her to the Bacchae. Her tanned, flawless, muscular body coiled for any attack that-. _**A scream broke Gabrielle from her reverie and she glanced down to find two women, one in a mask, leading another woman into a nearby area filled with people and flickering candlelight. Wanting to make certain that everything was under control, Gabrielle headed back inside. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She told the two men (or rather the man and the head) as she headed outside and into the area she had seen the two women taking the third.

Candlelight flickered, a diva's voice gave a nice tune as the dancing bodies swayed, thrashed, gyrated and bounced around her. The rhythm was almost hypnotic, but Gabrielle remained focus as she looked around. She found the two black-clad women from before, but there was no sign of the third woman they had been ushering into this place.

As the music began thumping louder and the kazoo was played at a higher pitch, the two females began swaying and dancing against Gabrielle as they circled her, blocking off her every exit of escape; whenever she turned about, one of them was behind her. The music was beginning to get louder, not ringing in her ears, but definitely clouding all sound aside from her own breathing. The heat from the surrounding bodies was making her vision hazy and her senses slowed. The blonde began moving to the beat, letting herself go as she felt her inhibitions leaving. Everything was hazed over and she seemed to be in a trance. She noticed the two women moving closer to her and felt that something was off, but she couldn't place her finger on it, so clouded was her mind with the fog from the sensuality of it all.

**_I wonder how Xena would be like, dancing with me this way. _**The bard wondered before shaking her head slightly to try and clear it of such thoughts. **_What is wrong with me? I've been thinking like this for days. I must be getting too little sleep with how often we're attacked._**

The foggy haze continued to settle over her and, pretty soon, Gabrielle felt almost as if the two women were holding her up to keep her dancing. They moved closer and closer and one of them seemed to caress her neck with her lips. Gabrielle sighed in rapture at the kiss to her throat, her body setting aflame at the feel of it.

**_Maybe Xena would do the same. _**She thought. **_Maybe, if I was the right kind of person, she would-._**

Suddenly, her hazy, foggy thoughts were interrupted by an annoying male voice shouting, "Unhand her!" Gabrielle was snapped out of her music-induced trance and looked up to find Joxer glaring at the women she'd been dancing with. Gabrielle's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Joxer!" she twisted out of his grip and faced him. "What are you doing?"

"Bacchae!" Joxer exclaimed, motioning to the black-clad females.

"I'd know a Bacchae if I saw one." Gabrielle told him, rolling her eyes. **_If he gets jealous when I dance with women, I wonder what he'd say to these strange thoughts I've been having about Xena. _**

Joxer, for his part, fought the urge to roll his eyes and pushed her along, saying, "Orpheus is waiting."

As they were nearing the place Joxer said he left Orpheus, Gabrielle could see Xena taking a staff from a buff bald man. Wondering why the staff, Gabrielle glanced up and found Orpheus at the top of it. Nodding to herself, the bard looked around for danger as Joxer pretty much laid out the plan they'd had from the get-go.

"Sounds easy enough." He finished.

"Don't be foolish." Orpheus scoffed. "Bacchus probably has it safely in his catacombs by now. You go in there, he'll kill you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Xena called up to him.

Joxer quickly agreed before his more cowardly side showed and he asked, "Run that 'he'll kill ya' part by me again?"

Xena smirked at him and stated, "It's alright, Joxer. You won't be coming." Smirk falling she did a small head jerk to her bard. "Come on, Gabrielle." Gabrielle nodded. **_She wants me to come with her? She only trusts me enough? Don't get your hopes up. It's probably only because she's too annoyed with Joxer to want to play babysitter to the man._**

"Hey wait!" Joxer shouted angrily, not liking that idea one bit. "If she's goin' I'm goin' too! I assembled this team!"

Xena turned to him with a cold blank stare. **_Whatever team that we assembled here was assembled by Gabrielle. She's the one who made me bring her along with me, not you. Hopefully you have enough self-preservation to keep your mouth shut._**

Joxer seemed to understand the look perfectly because he gulped and mellowed almost immediately. "Fine," he said, turning. "I guess you don't want someone who… _plays the lyre!" _he finished, whirling back around.

"You!" Orpheus inquired incredulously.

"I took the lessons, okay." Joxer murmured.

"You play the lyre?" Gabrielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I play the lyre. Don't go advertising it, though, I got a reputation to maintain."

Xena walked forward and glared into his eyes. **_DAMMIT!_** Her mind screamed as she inwardly sighed. "Alright." She stated tightly. "Let's go." The warrior glanced up to make certain Orpheus was alright and Joxer's focus zeroed in on her throat, specifically a large spot of blood in the form of teeth marks. His throat went dry as he realized that that could only mean one thing.

She'd been bitten.

As Gabrielle was following after Xena, Joxer pulled her back quickly and hissed lowly, "Look." He motioned vaguely to Xena, trying to stay under the warrior's hypersensitive radar. "On her neck. Blood. She's been bitten."

Gabrielle surveyed the blood with a cold chill running down her spine. As they fitted Orpheus back into his disguise, she stayed close to Joxer and watched as Xena got everything ready with Argo. As they were leaving, she finally spoke. "Look, so she's got blood on her neck. She was in a fight. It could be a scratch."

"I've seen every wound made by beast or man." Joxer insisted. "And that my friend is a bite. Specifically, a Bacchae bite."

"Then why hasn't she turned into one yet?" Gabrielle inquired skeptically.

"Because these things take time. Any minute, she's gonna grow a pair of fangs, big ones. Wait a minute!" Joxer stopped as though something had dawned on him. "Now I know why Xena didn't want me coming along. Because she knows I'm the only one who can stop her!"

Gabrielle repressed a chuckle. **_You couldn't have stopped me when I was nothing more than a village girl._** She thought with mirth. "Why don't I just go ask her?" she suggested.

"Are you crazy!" Joxer whisper-exclaimed. "Anything you say is going to propel her into a Bacchaean frenzy. You'd better give me this." He snatched the staff into his hands and began cutting at the tip. "I'll sharpen this into a point."

"Joxer, stop it!" Gabrielle hissed, trying to wrestle the staff back from him. Their silent debate was cut short by a call of, "Hurry up!" they looked ahead to see an irritated looking Xena watching them. "What are you two doing back there?"

"Nothing." Gabrielle chuckled nervously.

"Just sharpening our weapon." Joxer added.

When Xena turned away he turned to Gabrielle. "Fine, but when she bites your head off in the middle of the night, don't come running to me." The bard resisted the urge to strangle the man as she walked on, catching up to Xena.

As they walked, Gabrielle felt a slight haze befall her vision. Letting Joxer and Xena go ahead of her, she walked slowly and waited for the haze to lift. However, when it did, a fit of dizziness hit her and she stumbled slightly. Not enough for Joxer to notice, but Xena did look back once or twice to make sure she was okay. Gabrielle gave her a reassuring smile and continued the walk, a bit unsteady on her feet as more waves of dizziness clouded her thinking. Pushing the feeling to the side as best she could, the bard caught up with her companions. As she was nearing Argo's head, near where Xena was, the dizziness began to lift and she gave an inaudible sigh of relief at the reprieve.

They walked until it was nearly nightfall and Gabrielle saw a break in the bushes up ahead. Xena put up Argo as Gabrielle went off in search of firewood and Joxer kept watch over Orpheus. The clumsy man laid out a bedroll for Orpheus just a little bit away from the campsite as the bodiless man had told him that he wished to be alone. Gabrielle came forth and set the firewood in a circle just the way Xena had taught her and the warrior princess couldn't help but be proud of her bard's learning skills. Striking the flint and creating flame, all three sat around the fire as night descended upon them. Gabrielle took out some food and began cutting it to pieces for all of them, but she couldn't help but notice the look Joxer was giving Xena, as if the warrior would pop any minute. Ignoring the look, Gabrielle continued with the food before cutting herself.

Joxer hurried to pick up the fallen knife and cast a furtive glance to Xena. "Can't be too careful with these things, you know." He said absently. "Somebody might get hacked to pieces."

Xena stared at him and thought, **_Great. I'm on an expedition with an idiot that wants to cut things. Better go check on Orpheus._** As the warrior princess moved over to have her conversation with Orpheus, Joxer moved over to sit closer to Gabrielle, almost protectively, in the bard's opinion. The two heard all of the conversation and were startled when Xena threw the knife at the tree in agitation. "I'll tell you what." Joxer said lowly. "No one's sleeping sound tonight."

Gabrielle couldn't think of how right he was, too. That night, as she was trying to get her rest, her thoughts were filled with raging desires that she couldn't even begin to understand. One minute, she saw blood, the next she saw Xena. Then blood, then Xena again. Blood. Xena. Blood. Xena. Going back and forth, back and forth until her thoughts were almost in a frenzy. The poor bard even sat up a few times to be certain that Xena herself wasn't _covered_ in blood. She heard Xena talking to Joxer in the night and wondered what the conversation could be about, but her thoughts continued wavering to those two images, Blood and Xena. It was almost relentless, keeping her up all night as the desires continued to strengthen.

The next morning, her thoughts seemed to have calmed a bit and Gabrielle nodded to herself. **_Must just be all the talk of Bacchae. I'll be good as new in no time. _**As they made their way toward where Xena said the weapons were, Gabrielle found that she was getting warmer and warmer, sweating as they climbed the hills. **_I shouldn't be sweating this much._** The blonde thought, even her thoughts panting. **_I've been with Xena for nearly a year. There's no way I could be sweating this much._**

"Gabrielle." Xena called. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"J-just a little hot, Xena." The bard replied.

The warrior walked over and felt her forehead, pulling her hand away quickly. "You're burning up. You must have a fever. Did you eat anything strange?"

"No, I ate the same thing you and Joxer did."

"But I have a higher resistance to most things."

"Joxer doesn't." Gabrielle pointed out.

"May just be a delayed reaction for him. Stay close to me, alright? I don't want you collapsing on the journey or while we're in the catacombs." Gabrielle nodded, thankful for the excuse to stay close to her warrior.

Coming to the Dryad graveyard, Xena fought the creatures and Gabrielle felt her heart rate skyrocket as she watched Xena go about her fighting. When it was all done, she bent to begin picking up Dryad bones, thinking her heart would slow down. Instead, the rhythm seemed to speed up and Gabrielle found herself falling to the ground, clutching her chest as she struggled to breathe.

Distantly, she heard Joxer telling Xena the Bacchae story. "Sorry to disappoint." Xena responded.

"Nothin' like stalkin' a Bacchae to get the blood flowin'." Joxer commented.

It was about this time that she felt something dried and sticky on the back of her neck. Touching the spot, her fingers came away with crusted blood on them and Gabrielle's eyes widened in horror. She tried calling for Xena, but already everything was becoming technicolored and she could hear Bacchus calling her forth, telling her to join him in his lair. Without a second thought… she took off.

Xena watched as her friend disappeared into the catacombs and felt a sense of panic overcome her. "She's going to the catacombs. Get Orpheus." Descending into the tunnels below, the trio (or duo and head) slowly made their way through the maze, not only going to the lair of the Wine god, but also keeping a close lookout for Gabrielle.

Orpheus started shouting from the bag and Xena released him. He told her that the mission they were on was at stake and Joxer told him about Gabrielle. "Forget the girl." The bodiless head ordered exasperatedly.

"I can't do that." Xena told him. **_Even if she wasn't in danger, I wouldn't be able to forget her. She's Gabrielle; she's too far ingrained in my mind for me to forget her now. I've never saved the ass of the same person so many times._**

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Orpheus murmured. "Once again, your selfish desires come first."

**_Is it really so selfish to want to make sure my friend is alright before I kill the man that hurt her? _**Xena wondered absently as she continued on. "Save your breath." She told him. "I'm goin' after Gabrielle."

"If you do that, Bacchus has already won." Orpheus warned.

Xena walked off, her version of saying, "So?"

Moving through the catacombs, Xena heard the conversation Orpheus had with Joxer. Not all of it, but she did hear Joxer say, "Next time Gabrielle comes around, I'll know what to do." **_That can only mean one thing. I'm not going to let him kill Gabrielle. _**Moving through the catacombs, the trio encountered Gabrielle once more and, true to her vow, Xena stopped Joxer from killing Gabrielle, letting the girl get away and lead them right where they needed to be.

Gabrielle quickly changed into the Bacchaean vestige and watched the other Bacchae dance. She could hear Bacchus' voice within her head, congratulating her on her job of bringing Xena right to them. Above, on his throne, Bacchus watched his minions beneath him and his eyes zeroed in on the newest arrival, the blonde companion of Xena, his one true enemy now. **_With her at my side, Xena will stand no chance. The Warrior Princess would never dare kill one who is so close to herself. _**The little one looked up at him and he locked eyes with her. She was a bit younger than the others, just bordering on seventeen, if that. She wa s a bit more susceptible to his Bacchae and was saved by her friend before they could initiate her fully, but the change made its appearance nonetheless.

Finally, the moon had reached the proper time. "It is time!" he called, flying down to the fountain in the center of the cavern to dip the cup in and hand it to the first girl. "Drink and become one… with me… forever." He told them all. The first girl drank and a flash of light marked her union with Bacchus, her ascent into the immortal world.

Xena rushed to find the entrance to the cavern where the Bacchae were having the ceremony. She was near frantic as she heard Bacchus say, "now, friend of Xena. Drink and become immortal. Become one with me." Xena finally found the entrance and watched as Gabrielle was about to drink from the cup. Throwing her chakram at some nearby walls, Xena effectively knocked the cup to the floor before Gabrielle took a drink. "Bacchus." She sneered. "She's not interested."

Instructing Joxer on where to go, Xena was just in time to hear Bacchus shout, "Get her!" The Bacchae all moved in, trying vainly to make her one of them, to force her to join them. Xena kept them off as best she could, her sole purpose to beat a path through to Gabrielle and save her friend from Bacchus' tyrannical hold over her.

As Xena beat her way through his forces, Bacchus knew that there was only one way to make Xena turn over to his side. Dipping the cup once more, he brandished it to the warrior's companion "Drink!" he ordered Gabrielle desperately. "I command you. Drink and become one of us."

Xena watched in horror and her mind screamed, "**_Gabrielle, don't!_**" The blonde paid the brunette no heed as she raised the cup to her lips. "Joxer!" Xena screeched, almost panicked. "Play the lyre!"

At Xena's orders, Joxer began to play the lyre. However, instead of a soft melody to put the Bacchae to sleep, a horrible tone filtered through the cavern, causing large migraines within the heads of the Bacchae, Xena, Bacchus and Orpheus alike. **_Well, should've asked him if he was any good at playing the lyre._** Xena groaned, throwing off the woman trying to hurt her. To her intrigue, the woman flew into the ceiling by accident and exploded to pieces. _Oops._ The warrior princess thought absently, rushing to the aid of Joxer.

"Nice to see you again, Xena." Bacchus sneered, striking a blow across her face with his nine foot frame. Xena delivered a few blows of her own before remoing the Dryad bone and making her move, swiftly, like lightning so that Bacchus had no time to retaliate.

Xena plunged the Dryad bone deep into Bacchus' stomach, using her foot to remove it from him so she could stab his heart. However, he fell before she could make the second wound that would hopefully kill him. Watching as he fell, the brunette wondered if he was actually dead. When he didn't get up for a time, Xena let herself relax a bit. Suddenly, evil laughter sounded through the air as Bacchus rose back to his feet. Xena jumped down and raised her hands in a defensive pose in case he decided to attack. Bacchus' red-gold eyes trained themselves on Xena as he sneered, "Xena, don't you know? Only a Bacchae can kill me. And you're not one… yet."

At that moment, Gabrielle ran up and faced Xena, her wide blank stare glued hungrily to the leather-clad woman.

"Bite her! Bring her to our side using any means necessary. I think we will all… watch."

Xena looked around as all the Bacchae flew or climbed up the walls and sat down, watching. Gabrielle moved closer to Xena, watching the warrior princess closely. Slowly, one of the other Bacchae began playing out a tune on a set of drums and Gabrielle grinned, starting to dance. Xena watched her companion's body move. The way it twisted and seemed to writhe around her. Gabrielle moved in slow sensual circles around Xena, her red-gold eyes locked on the warrior princess. Xena, for her part, managed to stay stoic, not letting them see how the dance affected her. Gabrielle moved closer and stroked along the warrior's body, snarling slightly as Xena began to relax into her touch. The warrior gave a soft sigh as Gabrielle's clawed hands began moving effortlessly all over her body.

Bacchus' eyes widened in excitement when he saw that Xena had left her neck exposed and he expected the little blonde to take the opportunity. To his surprise, she simply persisted in what she was doing. Joxer and Orpheus' head looked to the bodies below them, watching as Gabrielle danced sensuously with a slowly hazing Xena. Orpheus wondered what Eurydice would be like if he danced in such a way with her and Joxer could feel himself hardening at his two companions finally showing any concrete signs of being attracted to each other.

Gabrielle's hands roamed the skin exposed by the short dress her mentor wore. Her nails scratched along the warrior's thighs and arms, up along the curve of her neck and into her hair to scratch at her scalp before running her hands back down the same path. **_Gods, it's been so long since anyone made me feel this good._ **Xena thought hazily. **_And Gabrielle seems to be a natural at it._**

The blonde began kissing at Xena's neck, pushing aside her bloodlust as she ran one hand along the warrior's thigh and one down her throat, Gabrielle slowly removed the breastplate her friend wore, making contact on her body even easier. Xena gasped as a pale hand slipped into her dress and caressed along the swell of her breast. The warrior arched her back as Gabrielle rubbed at the sensitive skin and a groan coaxed its way from her throat as her hands found Gabrielle's hips to steady herself.

Bacchus watched in trepidation as the little blonde simply continued seducing Xena into a haze. **_Why isn't she biting her?_ **He wondered impatiently. **_I want the new leader of my army! All she has to do is bite her neck. Instead, she's kissing it!_** Joxer and Orpheus were on two completely different pathlines than Bacchus. **_I should NOT be watching this._** Orpheus scolded himself. **_I'm in love with Eurydice; she's the only stimulation I need… if I could get stimulated. But since I can't…_** Joxer felt his eyes hanging open as he stared at the two women. **_I never knew Gabrielle could be so… enchanting. Look at the way her body moves, the way her hair sways, the way her hands touch. _**Gabtielle began slowly grinding into Xena from behind and a hanging mouth joined Joxer's wide eyes and hard on.

Xena was nearly shaking with pleasure. Her best friend was bringing her to heights she hadn't even felt with Borias. "Submit to it, Xena." A hoarse whisper sounded in her ear. "Let it swallow you, relax you, wash you away."

"G-Gabrielle?" Xena inquired.

"My voice is only different until we join Master Bacchus." The blonde reassured. "Until then, let me finish my task, it's not nice to leave you unsatisfied after all."

Slowly, Gabrielle's clawed fingers found Xena's clit. Not wanting to hurt the warrior by thrusting her fingers in, Gabrielle played with the little nub, rubbing and pinching it as Xena moaned softly. Joxer's throat grew dry at the sight and, along with his hanging jaw and bugging eyes, this seemed to be frozen in time as well because no matter how many times he swallowed, he couldn't get his throat wet enough to say anything. Not that either he or Orpheus would say anything to distract the two women from putting on the best show of either man's life.

"Gabrielle." Xena panted, her breathing hectic. "How do you play me so well?"

"I know you, Xena." Gabrielle whispered, her voice too scratchy to gain much more volume. "I've watched the way your body works, what touches you respond to. I know just how to please my warrior in every… little… way." As she said this last part, she pinched a pert nipple as her fingers quickly flicked along Xena's clit.

The warrior gasped and whimpered, arching her back against the smaller girl's body. Gabrielle, through her bloodlust, could hear Xena's heartbeat rising in speed and knew her warrior was close. Leaning against the tanned neck before her, Gabrielle waited until Xena was right on the edge.

"Gabrielle," Xena just barely whimpered. "Do it."

Those two words were the only things she needed to hear as she bit deep into the tanned woman's throat, feeling the power fill her. As she drank, Gabrielle could feel some of Xena's own free will moving into her body and with it, she read Xena's thought process. **_If only a Bacchae can kill Bacchus then with whatever will I've got left from this bite, I'll take one of the Dryad bones and stab him before I give over to the frenzy. I've only got one shot, so I better make it good._**

Xena could feel the change coming over her, the blood draining from her system into Gabrielle as power began flowing into her via the bite she was getting. Leasure beyond anything else pumped through her as she felt a haze settling over her mind. All she could hear was Bacchus' voice within her head, her own small voice barely being heard over his raucous bass. Clinging to that small voice for dear life, Xena waited until the moment was right.

Gabrielle pulled away from the taller woman, holding onto the free will that had been given to her. As one, both women flew up to Bacchus' throne and Xena stabbed at him quickly.

The Dryad bone missed Bacchus' heart, instead impaling his stomach just like the first time. Xena's eyes widened for just a second before she went into the frenzy along with Gabrielle. Bacchus laughed at the two as he removed the Dryad bone and threw it to the ground. "That was a nice little show you put on, my child. And a fine attempt to kill me, Xena. But now, you are both mine and soon, you will both be my Bacchae… forever." All of the Bacchae moved to the fountain in the center of the room and Joxer looked on in worry.

"Gabrielle and Xena failed their last attempt to get at Bacchus." Orpheus sighed.

"Now how are we gonna save these girls?" Joxer wondered aloud.

"The only way we can. You have to play the lyre and then stab Bacchus yourself." Joxer's throat seemed to close at that, but he nodded all the same and secured his hat to his head before beginning to play, knowing that once Bacchus found him, he'd have a limited amount of time to do this.

Meanwhile, Xena and Gabrielle had just drank the blood of the Wine God. They now possessed articulate speech and moved off to the side with the older Bacchae. Gabrielle looked to Xena and the brunette looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Gabrielle ducked her head, hiding her eyes as the warrior turned her gaze back to Bacchus. **_Alright, I may not have my free will anymore, but I do have my mind mostly back to the way I was. Maybe, with time, I can gain enough control to do what needs to be done, but who knows how long that'll be. _Glancing** once more to Gabrielle, Xena nodded to herself. **_I have to save Gabrielle from this fate. She's still so young, only seventeen. She deserves better than this._**

Just as Xena was reaching for another of the Dryad bones, a horrible sound echoed throughout the cavern. It was Joxer playing the lyre. _Dammit Joxer!_ Xena inwardly cursed as she, Gabrielle and the rest of the Bacchae fell to their knees in pain. Bacchus growled angrily and stormed off to find the source of the noise that continually disturbed his ceremony. Xena followed after with Gabrielle not far behind, though both of them had to crawl. Bacchus' eyes narrowed as he took in Joxer and he quickly lifted the man by his throat. "You are becoming a nuisance. Perhaps we should-."

Bacchus was cut off as not one, but two Dryad bones were thrust into him. One from the front, which was Joxer's panic-stricken mind making it work fast enough to stab the god and the other was from behind, from Xena who had used her last remaining will to stab the God in an attempt to save Gabrielle. Bacchus howled in enraged pain and exploded into pieces. Even though he was dead, Gabrielle and Xena stayed Bacchae, not returning to their normal state as the rest of the initiates did. Joxer stared at the two women and wondered what they were going to do.

"I don't hear his voice in my head any longer." Xena growled out.

"Neither do I." Gabrielle agreed.

Both women looked to Joxer and nodded to him, walking toward the exit of the catacombs. Orpheus slowly returned to his body and disappeared in a flash of light along with his lyre while Joxer followed after the two eternal Bacchae. As soon as the sun's light touched both women, they went into a frenzy, their features changing as they shook and screeched. When at last both Xena and Gabrielle stood before the entrance to the catacombs, their regular complexions returning, Joxer grinned and patted them both on the back, stopping quickly when Xena leveled him with her icy blue stare.

"Great job, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, Joxer. A great job indeed." Gabrielle agreed, she and Xena beginning to walk away from the entrance now that the other maidens were beginning to emerge as well.

"Are you going to tell him that only a Bacchae can kill Bacchus?" Xena inquired, not looking at her companion as a smirk spread along her face.

Gabrielle glanced back to see Joxer tripping over a few rocks a few paces behind them. "Nah. I'll let him think he finally did something right."

Xena smirked down at the bard as Joxer held up Orpheus' head and returned it to its body. "You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be." The shorter man said with a slight grin. Slowly, Gabrielle and Xena led the ex-Bacchae from the catacombs and directed them all to the nearest road. Moving along the hills in the forest, Gabrielle lifted her head.

"What's that?' she asked.

"That's Eurydice's favorite tune. She and Orpheus must have found each other again."

Gabrielle grinned happily and caught up to her companion. "Music to my ears." She sighed happily. **_Among other things._** Her mind told her as it produced the sound of Xena's moans from the seduction. The bard felt her cheeks flush, but she was brought out of her thoughts by an annoying voice shouting out to them.

"Hey guys!" Joxer called. "Wait up!" Gabrielle and Xena both stared at him for a moment as he caught up to them. "So, what's next?"

Xena began walking again as Gabrielle replied, "Next, huh? We fight Medusa, right?"

"Right." Xena responded, not turning to let Joxer see her expression as she attempted to contain her laughter.

"You know, with the snakes all over her head." Gabrielle continued.

"Right." Xena intoned.

"And just one look can turn the mightiest of men into stone." Gabrielle finished.

"Right." Xena concluded.

"Into stone, huh?" Joxer murmured quietly. Louder, he called to them, "Oh...hey, listen...um...I just remembered it's my mom's birthday...and she's getting...um...ya know, I better get back home...um...I'll catch up with you guys later?"

Gabrielle smiled at him and nodded. "No problem." Turning to Xena, the blonde frowned slightly. "You know, you almost died to save me and I really want to do something to thank you." Suddenly, both hear the _shing _of a sword and turn to see Joxer brandishing his sword in their direction.

"Farewell, my warrior chums." He called before turning and continuing on.

Xena rolled her eyes and turned away. "You just did."

Gabrielle smiled at him and nodded. "No problem." Turning to Xena, the blonde frowned slightly. "You know, you almost died to save me and I really want to do something to thank you." Suddenly, both hear the shing of a sword and turn to see Joxer brandishing his sword in their direction.

"Farewell, my warrior chums." He called before turning and continuing on.

Xena rolled her eyes and turned away. "You just did."

Gabrielle nodded with a smile, shooting a swift glance to Xena before following the warrior. After a short time of walking, Xena slowed down a bit and asked, "Why?"

Gabrielle glanced at her with a confused look and asked, "Why what?"

"Why did you seduce me that way? You could have simply bitten me right when I succumbed to your dance. Instead, you publicly displayed affection that I would have rather kept private if I had done it myself."

Gabrielle lowered her head for a moment. "X-Xena, uh, I just… guess I was under the, uh, seductive spell of Bacchus. I mean, the Bacchae are very seductive creatures and there's a thin line between seduction and sexuality. So I guess I gave over to my sexual part instead of staying within the lines of seduction. I can't help it. I mean, we're both out here for days on end in the wilderness and the only choices we have are our hands or Joxer."

Xena shuddered at that and nodded. "True. I guess you're right then." Suddenly, Xena moved closer to Gabrielle and cupped the bard's cheek, pressing a deep kiss to the blonde's lips. "As a repayment for getting me off. I'll have to go Bacchae again sometime to return the favor." With a wink, Xena turned back to the path, her smile-smirk still in place.

After another few moments, Xena asked, "So… Medusa, huh?"

* * *

_**Ah, ya gotta love the romance between these two. Please review and tell me how you like it.**_


End file.
